The invention relates to an abrasion-resistant catalyst carrier, carrier catalysts produced by means of these catalyst carriers and their use.
It is known that catalyst carriers may be produced from various materials. Very often, activated aluminum oxide is used as the carrier. Typically, it will then be present in the "gamma" modification. A disadvantage of previously known carriers made of aluminum oxide is their relatively low abrasion resistance.